The question driving this P50 application is Would an FDA-mandated new standard requiring very low nicotine levels (e.g., <0.20 mg) in cigarettes reduce cigarette use and improve public health? Addressing this question requires a coordinated effort in which different disciplinary approaches are integrated with the common goal of conducting high quality research and translating this research into evidence-based policy recommendations. The Administrative Core (Core A; Core Leaders: Eric Donny and Dorothy Hatsukami) will be housed at the University of Pittsburgh and will serve the following functions: 1) to provide management and oversight of the P50 and facilitate communication and collaboration among the investigators; 2) to develop and maintain integrated and quality methods, measures, data collection, and data management; 3) to provide forums for discussing how these studies contribute to the potential regulation of nicotine and other addictive constituents of tobacco; 4) to disseminate our findings to researchers, regulatory agencies and the public; and, 5) to fund pilot studies that address other research gaps in tobacco product evaluation. Committees formed under this Core will assist in performing these functions including a Steering Committee, a Conceptual Framework and Translational Science Committee, a Dissemination and Policy Committee, and a pilot Project Committee. Furthermore, an Internal and External Advisory Board will provide biannual and annual input respectively on the overall direction of the center, areas that need to be addressed, and progress being made. In summary, this Core will ensure communication and collaboration across investigators, the maintenance of high quality science and translation of the project results to have maximal impact on policy and